


Blink of an Eye

by Heichou Neko (loveybwtm)



Series: Original Short Stories/Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveybwtm/pseuds/Heichou%20Neko





	Blink of an Eye

It happens in the blink of an eye. So sudden that you can barely comprehend that it's happened until it consumes you and the only thing you can think of is ‘why?’. Why now, of all times? You quickly mute your mic, not wanting to alert the others you are in a call with that it's happening.

 

Maybe they won't notice. 

 

Maybe they’ll ignore you. 

 

You hope so. 

 

You take a deep and shuddering breath before letting out a low and broken sob. Your heart feels like it can barely move, and your lungs feel heavy with lead. The wind swooshes between the emptiness of your chest, and all you can do is try to hold onto the person you once were. You grab onto everything you can, trying to anchor yourself down and make sure you don't get blown away.

 

Your tears drip down to splatter onto your thighs and all you can do is cry out, as the water feels like needles on your too-big legs. You let out a whimper, and begin to curl into yourself as all these thoughts start eating away at your broken and beaten head, trying to whisk away what little sanity clung to you like a child to its mother. You try to shake those thoughts away, knowing they are wrong, yet they refuse to dislodge. 

 

‘Fat.’

 

‘Useless.’

 

‘Everyone hates you.’

 

‘You’re just wasting their time.’

 

You reach up and begin to scratch and scratch at the skin along your arm, unable to combat those words without some form of help. You try to hold back your loud sobs, try to make the demons forcing their way out of you to  _ shut the fuck up  _ but something stops them in their tracks. A gently whisper of a name, one that begins to draw you back from the brink you were on.

 

Your eyes fall on the game you had been in the middle of, and your mind draws a blank on what anything meant. Yet you hear the name a second time, and look to the bottom of your screen, where a little blue icon is lit up. You sluggishly reach over to your mouse, your body feeling like it's swimming through an endless sea of tar just to get your hand to move the little bit it does. But you manage to click it.

 

Your mind clears for a moment, and you notice that the person that was saying your name was your friend. They calls it a fourth time, their voice sounding more and more worried. You swallow what felt like a rock lodged in your throat, and unmute your mic before croaking out a gentle, “Sorry, I’m back.” to the people you are playing with before re-muting and letting out a low sigh. You shake your head and try not to think back upon the last few minutes. After all, it can happen in the blink of an eye. And you don't want it to happen a second time.


End file.
